


Hera - My Turn in the Kitchen

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Ghost Diaries [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: A bit of Kanera, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hera tries to bake, Hera's POV, Humor, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Sabine's Birthday, Space Parents, Space family, The titles of mom and dad thrown around a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: Trying to live up to the role as the mom of their space family, Hera goes outside her comfort zone to surprise Sabine for her birthday.A humorous dialog right from Hera's POV, where she acknowledges her lack of skills in the kitchen, rants and raves about her family, her kids, and of course, her Jedi Knight.





	Hera - My Turn in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> My first time attempting this style of writing. Enjoy!

**Hera POV:**

"I never thought I'd be someone's mother so soon, and during the war," I mumbled under my breath.

I was in the kitchen, preparing a little surprise for Sabine. I know, you're probably in shock, asking what I'm doing there, if not making a cup of caf for myself. Well, I'll have you know, that regardless of everything you've heard about my cooking (which, I’d hate to admit is true. I really don't belong in a kitchen. I'm definitely best at the helm of the ship), there are a few key things I've managed to learn from my mother, back on Ryloth, before she died. One of them, is being able to make this sweet cake.

“Okay…I have all the ingredients. Now where'd I put that datapad?” I mumbled out loud again.

See, this is another reason Kanan and Zeb never let me in here. In _my_ kitchen. On _my_ ship. I lose things here, mostly because I'm pretty disorganized when it comes to cooking, or rather, my attempts at it. Those two have taken control over this place, so I literally had to hunt down every ingredient, mixing bowl, utensil and pan I needed, and now, here I am, searching for a single datapad in a mess of a kitchen. Hah, I haven't even started the real cooking yet, or, I guess baking is what it's called. The difference is irrelevant to me. Raw things go in, meals come out. 

Okay, you might honestly be laughing at me at this point, and that's fine. When you have to navigate a VCX-100 freighter through an Imperial blockade, with nearly a hundred Ties on your ass, we'll see who'll laughing then. To each their own, right?

“Ah, there it is. Now why would I do that?”

Shaking my head, I eventually found the missing datapad, under the canister of flour, behind the eggs, on the counter. Oh, and might I add, pulling that canister out, reminds me of what I have to deal with every day on this ship. Whoever used it last, did not shut it well, and when I went to grab it from the pantry (which was on a high shelf mind you), it tipped over and well, you get the picture. Not even 10 minutes into this task and the kitchen and I are covered in enough flour that I could look like an albino Twi'lek on Hoth. And for the record, yes, they do exist. Creeps me out a bit actually. I'm very much happy with my green complexion. But, I digress. This mess, someone will answer to.

Maybe it was Ezra. Last I knew, he had used it to prank Zeb when he entered their cabin one afternoon. They were both grounded and were forced to clean every last bit of it. I did not need kids running around, leaving traces of flour, corn meal, or force knows what, all over my ship. Bad enough they don't do their normal chores right unless Kanan and I checked in on their work.

Or maybe it was Sabine. That girl likes to have projects that uses anything she could get her hands onto. I think she was testing it with some paints to make it thicker for the paint bombs that she was meticulously working on.

Sigh. Kids, right?

Or maybe it was Zeb or Kanan. They do run the kitchen and try to clean up, but, they are boys after all. I'm sorry if that offended any if you, but, it's true, at least with all the boys I've known in my lifetime, and across species. Well, maybe with the exception of Gin'tain. He was a boy I knew a long time ago back on Ryloth. He was the cleanest boy I knew. His room was immaculately clean, all the time. He dressed neatly, and he even cooked or baked, I honestly don't know which. Later, I found out that he and his boyfriend left Ryloth, for a planet with a more agreeable climate. Before you say anything, a few of you are probably criticizing, thinking I'm generalizing because he's gay, and because of that he cleaned up much better than straight guys. Not true. I'm by no means an expert in how different types of people live or handle themselves. I'm just stating what I've seen in my own lifetime. Feel free to draw your own conclusions about people. For me though, I don't judge anyone for who they are or who they want to be. But, maybe some of you do, that's your prerogative. I mean who are you to judge me anyway? Yea, I'm talking to the few of you who's judging my lack of culinary skills. And you can't see it, but I'm very much shaking my wooden spoon at you. Stars, I don't even know what I'm holding this thing for. It's a baking utensil right? Nevermind. Go ahead laugh. Even I'm shaking my head at myself right now. 

Anyway, back to my crew, my family. Truth be told, I love them all. Even with the daily frustrations I've had to deal with all of them. Kanan included. We have become so close. I couldn't have asked for a better group. Yes, you can't see the large smile on my face right now, which is probably for the best, since I probably look like a grinning fool, in an apron, holding a wooden spoon, covered in flour, dusting off my datapad, on my flour covered apron….oh force, why did I…? Sigh.

I honestly had to convince Zeb and Kanan to let me use this place for the morning. It wasn't hard, because I told them that it was for Sabine, and they know of my fondness for that girl. Not that I loved her more than any of them, but, we do share a bond. Having a daughter is just so special to me, and I never realized it until she joined this crew. Maybe because it reminds me of me and my mother, or maybe it's just nice to have another female on-board to converse with.

“Okay, so, beat the eggs, and mix into the flour mixture, but don't overwork the batter. Right.”

Don't mind me, I've got to say these things out loud to myself. It seriously has been quite some time since I've made this. Actually, give me a moment to get this set in the oven so I made sure I do this right. I want to make it perfect for her.

* * *

Alright, it's in the oven, doing it's thing. Now we can pick up talking again while I clean up the mess left behind by hurricane Hera. So, where were we?  
I put away the ingredients I used: the eggs, milk, butter, sugar, flour….

Oh yes, family. That damn flour container reminded me of them. I'm seriously going to sit them all down about putting it away, properly. Later.

You're probably wondering where they are. I sent them all into town, under the guise of a supply run. I told Zeb and Sabine to go, then asked Kanan to go as well, so he could buy a gift for Sabine…discretely of course. Hopefully he can pull that off. He's a Jedi and all, but sometimes…(yes, I'm closing my eyes and shaking my head furiously)…sometimes, he's just so completely oblivious and transparent around the kids. I think he's got the biggest soft spot for them, even if he hates to admit it. My tall, strong Jedi, yielding the biggest heart. That's why I love him so much. 

Oh, and Ezra, I didn't have to tell him a thing. He felt left out so he just tagged along with them. I wouldn't have minded him staying around to help really, and have some mother-son time, but, it's probably for the best that he didn't see me struggle. That poor boy is still so new here, and puts both me and Kanan so high up on a pedestal. He may have not said it out loud yet, but we can sense he's seeing us as his surrogate parents as well. Can't say I mind it honestly. My heart is big enough to share with another child, torn apart by the Empire. But, I'll leave my ramblings about Ezra for another time. I…

“Oh, hey Chop, what's up? Oh, okay, is it serious? Huh, okay.”

Seems like I'm being summoned by a call from the Command Center. I'll be right back.

* * *

“Hey Chop, thanks, I'm done now. Let me know if you hear anything back from Kanan or the rest of them okay?”

I might have failed to mention it, but I love that droid like family as well. Maybe it's weird, but I can't feel any different. We've been together the longest, and I don't know how I could've survived the early days without him. If you're wondering where his attitude and expanded vocabulary of cuss words came from, I have no idea. He must've learned it over time and incorporated it into his programming, but I'll also blame part of it on Sabine.

That genius of a Mandalorian had Chopper as her only form of "social" contact on this ship for a while when she first joined, and although I had expressly forbade her from touching or messing with his programming or circuits, I knew she taught him a thing for two. The days following, I clearly recall an incident when he, Zeb and Kanan were at it during a game of Dejorak, and my little astrodroid flung out a string of expletives that we had never heard before. If you are wondering, then yes, I grounded her too for that, not that it took much either. In the beginning, she secluded herself from others anyway. I did have to take her holonet privileges away though, to prove my point. Force, I honestly thought she'd have a difficult time doing anything like that in Binary. For Chopper. Clearly, she's way smarter than I gave her credit for back then. Today, I rarely make that mistake.

_“Ding!”_

The cake. That went fast.

Mmmm. It smells just like it used to back then. I miss my mother. I don't think anyone ever really gets over the loss of a parent. I'm sure she would’ve loved to meet everyone, especially the kids.

And...it looks great. Now I just need to ice it and top it off. I'm no artist like Sabine, but damn if I'm not going to try to make this look amazing for her. It'll be mostly white, with a few accents of purple. Why not. It's her favorite color. Hm...alright, I think this will do.

“Hera. Hera, are you there?”

“What the…?”

_Chopper came rolling in with Kanan on the comm._

“I'm here, love. Having some trouble?”

“Uh. No. I just uh…”

“You sound like you already know what I'm going to say. And from the sounds of it, I'm really not going to like it.”

“Yea, maybe, but it's for Sabine…”

Yep, that's Kanan. He wants to spoil the kids every time. I can almost imagine that stupid grin he puts on his face when he's overly excited about something and wants my approval. I'm betting you a thousand credits I'm right.

“Don't give me that grin, Kanan. What part am I not going to like?”

“Wait, how did you…”

See? I know my Jedi.

“You forget how much I know you by now, love.”

“If I didn't know better, I would've guessed you were force sensitive.”

“Well, I am sensitive to you, dear.”

“Haha. I love you.”

“Me too, Kanan. Now, what's the issue?”

“So, you know how Sabine's been talking a lot about those Mandalorian jetpacks?”

“Uh huh…”

“Well, I thought that'd be a good gift if we could find it..”

“Kanan, you can't find those things off of Mandalore. Maybe the black market... Kanan...NO.”

“See, force sensitive.”

“No, just intuitive.”

“And that's why the kids think of you as their mother.”

“Kanan. Don't you try to change the subject on me.”

“Okay, okay. Sorry.” There was a short pause. “I meant that though. You're being an awesome mother to those kids.”

“Kanan…”

He sighed. “Okay, so I did happen upon a merchant who happens to have one in stock, and I negotiated it down, if we bought it now, and…”

“Kanan, no. We don't know where it came from, the condition it's in, and if it's even authentic. I am NOT allowing our daughter to strap that on her back if there's any chance of it killing her.”

“Yea, I understand. But Sabine can check all that out and…”

His voice trailed off into silence. He knew I was giving him a death stare, even if he couldn't see it.

“Ugh, fine. I don't know what else to get get though.”

“You honestly went into this without some sort of backup plan?”

“I was highly confident about the jetpack…”

“That I’d say yes?”

“Maybe a bit too overconfident…”

“Find something else Kanan. She's your daughter too. I'm sure you can come up with something.”

“Alright. I will.”

“And?...”

“And it won't be from the black market.”

“Thank you, love.”

“You’re welcome. I'll see you in a few. Spectre-1 out.”

Chopper made some sarcastic remarks, as he saw me shake my head and pinch the bridge of my nose.

“I know Chop. He's just as bad as the rest of them sometimes.”

But yes, this is what our conversations can sound like these days when it had anything to do with the kids. Definitely different from the days of old. And to be honest, I keep hoping he'll get to his senses about these things...eventually. Maybe it's just me and I'm being overly protective of them, but shouldn't someone?

Okay now, let's see. I think I've covered everything I had to do in here, and everything is put away. Sigh. I need to relax. That usually meant a hot cup of caf and reading up on the holonet news. I wish I could get back into watching a movie or a show, or reading a book, but I can't seem to justify putting my guard down. Especially not during this war. Even now, I'm half expecting something to come up while we're docked here.

About an hour later, I hear them come in. Zeb and Ezra arguing about something, Sabine yelling at them to be quiet, and Kanan playing referee. Poor guy. He's probably stressed. I owe him one.

“Hey mom, we’re back!" I hear Ezra shout.

“Oww…Zeb, that hurt. I'm carrying the supplies up. I could've dropped everything!”

“I didn't do nothing, kid. Maybe you knocked into that door frame. Again. Not my fault you’re clumsy.”

“I did not! And for the record, I am not!”

“Boys…” I said, just giving them a mean side glance over my datapad. It froze them in their tracks. Force, I love having that power. I don't even know where I learned to do it. Maybe my father?

“Sorry, mom.”

“Yea, sorry Hera.”

The three of them. Our kids. Yes, even the much older, Captain of the Lasan Honor Guard, who acts like Ezra's age sometimes. No, a decent amount of the time. Except he doesn't call me mom, which I think he feels ashamed to do, since technically, he is older than Kanan or me.

"Gah, thank you Hera. They were driving me mad, especially on the shuttle ride home, where I couldn't just escape."

Sabine rushes over to me and gives me a hug. "I missed you mom. Please don't ever send me with both those two on a supply run again. I can handle one. Preferably Zeb," she whispers.

"Hahaha, I missed you too, love. Where's Kanan?"

"He's downstairs, unpacking the rest of the stuff from the shuttle, I think."

"Thanks Sabine."

"You're welco...Oh hey! What smells so good?"

"Yea, I smelled it from downstairs too It smells amazing. What did you...?"

"Kids, stay away from the kitchen please. You'll find out soon. Ezra, no tricks, no vents. You wait like everyone else. Understood?"

"Owww....Zeb! I outta..."

"Ezra..."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And Zeb, I saw that. Don't hit your brother."

"He's not my brother! He's just some loth cat that..."

"Garazeb Orel.."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

He hates when I call him by his full name. All the better. Having that part in my arsenal to keep order on this ship is a worthy trick.

"Chopper, watch the kids will you? No one goes into the kitchen. I mean it. I need to go find Kanan."

* * *

"Kanan, everything alright down here?"

"Yup. Just got the rest of the non-perishables unloaded."

"Thank you."

"And, you'll be happy to know that I found something that fit the criteria that we discussed."

"That is a relief. I was worried we'd have to come up with an IOU, which, I would happily blame you for."

"Heh, yea, the last thing I need over my head is an IOU from Sabine."

"That would be something." We both laughed at the possibilities.

"So, how did it go here?" Kanan asked.

"Well, it took a bit of doing, but I think it came out perfectly."

"That's a relief," he turned to me and stroked at one of my lekku. "Looks like you missed a spot just...here." 

"Thanks, love," I said, as I smiled at him.

"You know, now that I take a closer look, I would have to guess you had some problems with the flour canister."

"Oh? You'd guess that would you? What are you suggesting at, Kanan? Or, are you confessing?"

"Confessing? What would I have to confess about? You're the one, pretending that all went alright, but clearly covered in enough flour that your skin has turned a slightly lighter shade of green."

He's smirking now. Downright trying to hold from laughing.

"For your information, _someone_ left that canister open, and everyone will have to hear me talk about how to put things back...PROPERLY. Unless you had something to do with it." 

"Nope, hold it right there. Don't give me that 'Hera I'm not amused and you're in trouble look. I'm not one of the kids. I'm only teasing. You know I love you, even if you can't navigate yourself in the kitchen," he snickered.

I couldn't help myself. Clearly, I stood with my arms crossed, hips cocked to the side, and raising my brow at him, which now comes second nature to me, and I'm sure you've noticed that as well.

"Kanan..."

"Okay, okay. I'll stop. Sorry. Haha. Being with those three all morning has clearly altered my need to..."

"To act like one of the kids."

"I wasn't going to put it that way, but I guess, more or less..."

"Mhmm."

"You know I tease you because I love you."

"I don't think that's how that works Kanan."

"I think it does."

He grinned once more before giving me a kiss.

Sigh. "I love you too, but don't think you can keep getting away with what you say, because of that."

"Don't worry, I don't. I have full confidence I'll find another way for you to forgive me. Like making your favorite breakfast in the morning."

"You do make some amazing omelets..."

"See?"

I just stood there and shook my head, smiling as I watched him finish putting away the last of the supplies.

"Honestly, I thought you would've burned down the ship by now or given up. Oww.."

I had to punch him in the arm. He deserved that. And I love him. He knows that. But I couldn't let him get away the second time in a row now can I? Force, now that I think about it, I wonder if I ever hit Kanan in front of the kids. I really hope they didn't think it was okay to hit each other if I they saw me do it...

"Come on, let's get back up there before the kids cause a scene. Chopper can't really hold them back for long."

"Yea, those three were seriously at the peak of their...what do you even call it anymore? Play fighting? Obnoxiousness?"

"You got me."

"Mooooom! Zeb and Chopper! Owwww!" cried Ezra.

"Would you guys quit it before I stun you all?!" Sabine hollered.

"I think that's our queue."

"After you, Captain."

* * *

I headed straight into the kitchen, leaving Kanan to corral the kids into the common room. You'd think they were much younger than they are if you heard them. How they managed to live alone for so long, I can't even imagine sometimes. One moment, they're acting like responsible, dependable adults, the next...

"Daaaad!"

Ezra. Sometimes, I swear he's seven. Good kid. I love him dearly, but he definitely changed the dynamic of the crew when he showed up.

"Ezra, sit still! Zeb, opposite side away from Ezra! Sabine, sit between them," I heard Kanan scold.

"Why? I didn't do anything. I shouldn't have to be in the middle of this."

"You're not. These two need to be kept away from either other, or there's hell to pay."

Yes, I heard everything. I always do. Typical life aboard the Ghost when we're not occupied with running away from the Empire, or in the middle of a mission. I took the cake out from the fridge and placed three purple candles and lit it. It was perfect.

"Alright!" I hollered out to everyone as I carried out the cake to the common room.

"Whoa..." Ezra gasped.

"You know, you three are getting off easily today because it's Sabine's special day. You should all thank her," I said as I stared at her big brown eyes, opened wide with shock.

"Mom...."

"Happy Birthday Sabine," I said, placing the cake directly in front of her.

I saw the tears start to form in her eyes, though she quickly turned towards the cake to hide her emotions. Can't fool me. I still know.

"Wow, Happy Birthday Sabine!" Ezra exclaimed. "I didn't even know." 

He slid over, closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tight. I chuckled a bit, seeing her brace herself.

"I didn't either, kid. Happy Birthday Sabine!" Zeb added, also sliding over and putting his large arms around the both of them.

I couldn't help but smile. Kanan and I exchanged looks, and we both felt the same thing.

"Okay, okay, stop. I can't breathe!" she shouted out, pushing her arms outwards to move them away.

"Aww, but Bean..."

"Ezra," she sighed. "Thank you," she looked like she held off her steam and instead, rubbed his head.

"Mom...I didn't even tell you...how did you know?"

"We have our ways, dear," I smiled at her.

"We? Kanan too?" she asked.

"Guilty as charged."

"I...this is wonderful. It looks amazing, and I...wait, Hera, you baked this?"

"You know, if you're going to insult the cook..."

"No no no. I'm not. I'm just...You must've went through a lot of trouble for it and...it looks amazing."

"You're welcome, dear."

"Ezra, go grab some plates and utensils for everyone."

"Aw, but dad, I want to..."

"Ezra, seriously. And I saw that mister. Don't you roll your eyes at me."

He grinned happily at Kanan and went as he was asked. I slid in his place, and immediately, Sabine threw her arms around me.

"Mom, you're the best. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie," I said, holding onto her tight and stroking at her hair.

Ezra came back with dishes and forks in hand.

"Okay, now can we sing?"

I nearly let out a laugh, seeing Zeb's eyes widen. Can't say I ever heard him sing a single tune.

"Great idea," Kanan commented, starting out the birthday tune.

At the end, Sabine took a moment to make her wish, then blew out the candles, filling the air with that burning smell that you always associated to candles once put out. I let Sabine do the honors of cutting and I helped her distribute a slice to everyone there.

"Force, this is amazing!" Ezra exclaimed with a muffled voice, choking down large bites.

"Ezra, slow down and don't talk with your mouth full."

"Sowwy," he mumbled back in a muffled tone.

"He's right Hera, this is delicious."

"Agreed."

"Thank you Zeb, Kanan."

Sabine sat there, staring at her own slice, fork in hand.

"Sweetie, something wrong?"

"I...no. I just...I want to remember all this. I can't remember the last time anyone celebrated my birthday."

I saw her shudder a bit. I think she was still holding back her emotions. I placed my hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her.

"It's okay Sabine. We're your family now, and you'll see plenty more of this."

She looked up at me with tear filled eyes. A few managed to escape and trailed down her cheeks. I gently wiped them away and she leaned her head into my shoulder.

"Mom..." I heard a soft call.

"Yes, Ezra?"

"Will I..."

"Yes, Ezra. We will celebrate your birthday with just as much love," I smiled at him. The look on his face was precious. Our little blue-haired boy, with the biggest smile across his face. Tears nearly left his eyes as well, and just then Kanan wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"We will be celebrating everyone's birthday on this ship, because everyone here is important. Family is important. Even yours Hera," Kanan said with a wink. I just rolled my eyes at him.

I looked over at Sabine, and she was finally taking in a few bites. 

"Mom...I love the purple, and this really is probably the best cake I've ever eaten."

I think I blushed at that comment. I guess this is why people cook for their loved ones. I will always bake this cake for my kids in a heartbeat, if this is what came out of it; not just pride and satisfaction, but knowing that someone you love, loved what you made, and it was just for them.

"I'm so happy you like it Sabine. I thought purple would make you happy."

"Mom, what kind of cake is this?"

"To be honest, Ezra, I'm not entirely sure. I called it 'Kid's cake' when I was growing up. My mother always made this cake for the kids, but only for special occasions though. One day, I watched her make it, and she taught me how. I wrote everything down, and...it's been with me ever since."

"Now, that's a family recipe I can get down with," Zeb chimed in, grinning, as he asked for another slice, which, of course Ezra did as well.

"Now, there's one more thing we need to do." I nodded at Kanan.

"Right," he got up from his seat and picked up two items that were nicely packaged.

"Happy Birthday Sabine," he said, handing her both. 

"Dad..."

"Don't think about it too hard, they're from me and Hera. Go on."

She tore open the bigger of the two boxes. "Oh, no way!"

I leaned over and saw a sharp weapon in her hands.

"Kanan..."

"What? Every Mandalorian needs a good vibroblade on their self right? This dagger is pretty cool if you ask me."

"Oh, it so is. I lost mine a long time ago and never got around to replacing it. Thanks Dad! Um...," she said, turning towards me, "I can keep it right?"

Did I really have a choice at that point. Damnit Kanan. "Of course, love."

"Thanks!"

I shook my head at Kanan, while Sabine opened her second gift. It was a necklace of sorts. She pulled it out so that we could get a closer look at it. As we all hovered close, Sabine started to cry.

"It's....it's perfect. I....I love it."

I took the chain from her hands, which Ezra, rudely grabbed out of my hand. Zeb, noticed, and immediately smacked the back of Ezra's head.

"Ow...."

"You deserved that kid. That wasn't cool."

For once, Kanan and I didn't intervene. For once, I wanted to tell Zeb that he did well as an older sibling. Except for the hitting. Oh well. I squeezed Sabine tightly into me with my one arm around her shoulders, and held her head with my other hand, as she quietly sobbed.

"This...this is so cool."

"What does it say, Ezra?"

"Well," he started, as he described the gift.

It was a simple chain necklace that held a set of dogtags. One had a quote, "This is our happily ever after." The other had a bunch of tiny symbols/icons, minimalistic in style. In the front, a pilot's headcap, with openings for lekku, and underneath it, a blaster pistol; representing me and Kanan. On the back, a simplistic droid head, underneath that, a fist held by an open hand, and underneath that, a slingshot; Chopper, Zeb and Ezra. Very imaginative, even for Kanan. I tilted my head and looked at him questioningly.

"I went to a shop and they sketched it out for me. I kind of just told them what to represent, and he took it all on his own. I was honestly impressed at how it came out."

"Thanks," Sabine softly said, once her sobs had quieted down.

"You're welcome, Sabine."

"Ugh...I think I'll go lay down now." 

We all looked up to see Ezra, with his hand on his stomach.

"Bit too much, kid?" Kanan asked.

"Yea...I think so."

"Sounds like a great idea. I'm going to do the same," Zeb chimed in.

"Alright, see you two in a few," Kanan responded, under a smirk.

I looked at the cake, or what was left of it. I was surprised that all that was left was a single slice. I just shook my head.

"I'll start getting this all cleaned up," Kanan mentioned.

"Thanks, love."

I held Sabine a bit longer in my arms, and when Kanan disappeared into the galley, I squeezed her shoulder lightly.

"Are you ok, Sabine?"

She leaned in closer to my side and she nuzzled her head into my shoulder. It almost felt like she was afraid of letting go.

"Sweetie?" I asked again, tucking in her hair behind her ear.

"I'm....I'm just so lucky to have you...and Kanan. And, you really are the best mom ever."

I just smiled, even though she couldn't see it. Mom. I don't think I can get tired of hearing that title. I still remember the first time she said that, so hesitantly, and how much it took me by surprise then, and how it melted my heart at hearing that word. But I'll leave that story for another time.

I may not be the best cake decorator or a chef, but these kids see me as their mom, and damn if I'm not going to keep trying my best to be one for them.


End file.
